pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
Witchdoctor (Class)
Masters of the mysterious powers of Hoodoo, Witchdoctors make the spookiest opponents. Witchdoctors rely on hexes, magical blasts and charms to turn the odds in their favor. Witchdoctors boost "Will" and usually prefer "Staffy" and "Spooky" weapons. Witchdoctors are masters of the arcane, using the powers of Hoodoo to rig the outcome of combat. While weak in a direct fight, Witchdoctors never fight fair- hexes that weaken foes, blasts of fire that strike at range, and summoned spirit allies all turn the odds in a Witchdoctor's favor. If you are a Witchdoctor, look for ways to boost your Will. If you've played other RPG's in the past, you'll immediately recognize Witchdoctor as a Mage Class. As stated, they're a Mage-like Class. They're one of the classes in Pirate101 that cannot equip heavy armor- this makes them squishy (easier to kill with physical damage attacks). But they have the trickiest set of tools in the game. They can teleport away, stop enemies from moving, cast minions, steal health, debuff, use energy attacks to hit enemies from a distance, and much more! Witchdoctor is definitely the class to play if you enjoy outsmarting opponents and raining down huge amounts of damage. It's not the class to play if you want to be right in the middle of the action, smashing things with your sword. *Unlike other Pirates, who do most of their damage on weapons, Witchdoctors rely mainly on their Powers. *Powers cannot be blocked or dodged, so Witchdoctors rarely have problems with accuracy, unless they run out of powers and are forced to attack with their staff. *Witchdoctors cannot equip heavy armor, which makes them weak to physical attacks. They can, however, equip resistance against Magical Attacks. *Witchdoctor's powers are strengthened by WILL, which makes Privateer a great secondary school. The Privateer heals are also strengthened by WILL. *Although weak to Physical Damage, Witchdoctors have ways of punishing Melee units that get too close. Mojo Blade, for instance, is a Melee attack for Witchdoctors that can only be defended with WILL. It does huge damage to enemy units who would get too close, and bypasses their armor and resistance. *Once powers have been used or discarded in a battle, they do not come back. This means Witchdoctors must use their powers wisely, or they will run out and be mostly defenseless. *Witchdoctors get lots of powers that strengthen companions or friends also making them a great class for teams. Witchdoctor is a great solo class, and an even better team class for PvP. Swashbucklers can get across the board and create huge damage so quickly that Witchdoctors will struggle to get the correct powers to stop the onslaught in time. Privateers will also be a tough match, since a Witchdoctor's set of powers can run out. A Privateer who can survive long enough to drain a Witchdoctor's powers will have a major advantage. As compared to Wizard101: Witchdoctors have a mixture of the Death School having health steals, Storm School for having big damage and low defense, and Myth School for having a ton of tricks/counters. 'Your Trainer(s) (Link)' as a Witchdoctor *'Madame Vadima' 'Your Skills and Powers as a Witchdoctor' 'Skills' 'Witchdoctor and Undead Companions' *Kan Po - Starter Companion for Witchdoctors, Level 1, Goat Student, Swashbuckler *Old Scratch - Undead Witchdoctor, Witchdoctor *Bones McGee - Skeletal Corsair, Musketeer *Mormo - Watermole Witchdoctor, Witchdoctor *Carcarius Grimtooth - Shark Oungan, Witchdoctor *Other Companions depending on how your parents died, See the Presidio Companion Guid or the Tutorial articles about these companions. Category:Classes